Survivor Series (2013)
Survivor Series (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on November 24, 2013 at the TD Garden in Boston, and is the 27th annual Survivor Series show. It was the 11th pay-per-view in the 2013 lineup. The pay-per-view was the worst-selling edition of Survivor Series since the event's inception in 1987; this has been attributed to a weak buildup. It received 179,000 buys, down from 212,000 for the previous year's event; and attracted more than 100,000 fewer orders than the 2011 event, which generated 281,000 buys. The main event saw Randy Orton defeat Big Show to retain the WWE Championship, while in other prominent matches John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship and CM Punk and Daniel Bryan defeated The Wyatt Family's Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Survivor Series featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, WWE. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. The main feud heading into Survivor Series featured Randy Orton and Big Show over the former's WWE Championship. Since returning from an injury in mid-August, Big Show had been speaking out against COO and the on-screen regime of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and their mistreatment of several Superstars, especially Daniel Bryan. This put him at odds with "The Authority", and as a result, Big Show was continuously humiliated by Triple H and McMahon throughout September, and was obliged to knock out several other rebellious wrestlers, owing to a threat of being fired. At Battleground on October 6, Big Show interfered in a match between Orton and Bryan for the vacant WWE Championship, and knocked both competitors out, ruling out the match a no contest. The next night on Raw, he was fired from WWE by McMahon in storyline, but returned later that night to knock out Triple H in defiance. Big Show continued to "illegally" appear over the next several weeks on Raw, assisting Bryan, knocking out Raw general manager Brad Maddox, and costing The Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns their WWE Tag Team Championship. On the October 21 episode of Raw, Big Show announced he was filing a lawsuit against WWE for wrongful termination from his contract, and two weeks later won an "out-of-court negotiation" with Triple H and Stephanie over his lawsuit, and was rehired by WWE on the condition he promised not to sue them further and received a match against Orton for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. The event included two traditional Survivor Series elimination matches, the first of which saw the five-man team of The Shield (United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) and The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger with manager Zeb Colter) face off against WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso, and Rey Mysterio who made a surprise return on the November 18 episode of Raw. The second elimination match pitted Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella), The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron), Eva Marie, and JoJo against Divas Champion AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Aksana and Summer Rae. This match stems from AJ insulting Natalya and the rest for taking part in the Total Divas reality show. The other world title in the company was also on the line at Survivor Series, as John Cena defended his World Heavyweight Championship against Alberto Del Rio. After suffering an elbow injury in August, Cena was to be sidelined from action for a minimum of four months. Despite this, SmackDown general manager Vickie Guerrero surprised then-World Heavyweight Champion Del Rio on the October 7 episode of Raw, by naming Cena as his opponent at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. At the event, Cena defeated Del Rio to win his third World Heavyweight title, and his fourteenth World title overall. A rematch between the pair was announced for Survivor Series in early November. Another major rivalry pitted CM Punk and Daniel Bryan against The Wyatt Family, an enigmatic backwoods cult composed of Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, led by the faction's namesake, Bray Wyatt. Since their debut in July, The Wyatt Family had been targeting and attacking several wrestlers, including Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz, all in cause of Bray Wyatt exalting his character's preachings and ideals. On the October 28 episode of Raw, the Wyatt Family attacked Bryan backstage, and later attacked Punk in the ring. With Punk and Bryan aiding each other and showing resistance, their altercations with The Wyatts continued over the next several weeks on Raw and SmackDown, until an official match between the teams was announced for Survivor Series. Also confirmed prior to the event was a match between Kofi Kingston and The Miz for the Survivor Series pre-show. On the November 18 episode of Raw, during a match with The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger), The Miz turned against his tag team partner, Kofi Kingston, and walked out of the match. This action allowed Swagger to apply the Ankle Lock on Kingston which he tapped out of giving the win to the Real Americans. Also on the November 18, 2013, episode of Raw, Big E Langston defeated Curtis Axel to win the Intercontinental Championship, and a rematch was later confirmed for the pay-per-view. Aftermath The following night on Raw, WWE Champion Randy Orton came out to talk to The Authority (Triple H and Stephanie McMahon) about causing a distraction in his title defense against Big Show when he was interrupted by World Heavyweight Champion John Cena who proposed a match against Orton to hold both world titles. Triple H agreed and made it a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at TLC. Orton won the match and became the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Also later that night, The Shield (United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) faced three members of the opposing survivor series team members in Rey Mysterio and the WWE Tag Team Champions The Rhodes Brothers and were victorious after Ambrose pinned Cody Rhodes. Later that night, The Shield attacked CM Punk after Punk and Daniel Bryan won a match by disqualification against all three members of The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan), who would drag Bryan off before Punk was attacked by The Shield. As a result, two 3-on-1 handicap matches were set at TLC. Punk defeated The Shield while Bryan lost to The Wyatt Family. On the December 2 episode of Raw, Natalya pinned AJ, to secure a victory for her team in a six-Diva tag team match. After this string of non-title wins, Natalya was officially announced to challenge AJ for the Divas Championship at the TLC event. Another rematch was the 7-on-7 Divas Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team match would happen and the results are below. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series (PPV) Category:Survivor Series PPV Category:Pay-Per-Views